


Spiral [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: let life lightly dance on the edges of time [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Time Travel, dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In which Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are dimension-hopping superheroes. Kind of. More or less.





	Spiral [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spiral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042148) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> This work was created for holtdad for ITPE 2018.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Spiral.mp3) | 20:20 | 14.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/let%20life%20lightly%20dance%20on%20the%20edges%20of%20time.m4b) | 3:40:49 | 211.5 MB  
  
### Music

 _To Far Away Times_ by Yasunori Mitsuda

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to blackkat for blanket permission!!


End file.
